The Ladáë Clan
The Ladáë Clan The Ladáë are a high ranking nobility of Corovon, having a foothold in Shizukumura. The clan is mostly composed of humans with kitsune mingled in and the odd other race with every other branch family member. While equal in standing to the Inoue Clan they defer the leadership of Shizukumura to the Inoue Clan while they establish themselves more of the protectorate family. Standing separate from leadership in order to prevent any future corruption if necessary they act as the sword necessary to slay corruption. While they are loyal to Corovon, they don't mingle much but do have property in the City. Most members of the Ladáë Clan are magically inept and lack most of any capability to use magic in the slightest. Instead they hone themselves to the blade and discipline themselves to be able to combat those with magic. Most family members are either skilled Shinobi or powerful Samurai. While they themselves are not able to use magic they are not against magic in the slightest, most Ladáë family members are realists and very much work with members of the Inoue Clan to protect and cover their flaws. Duties of the Ladáë Clan Guardians The Ladáë family are also guardians to Shizukumura and the river. While the Inoue Clan are the leaders, the Ladáë family are warriors. They protect the clan where the Inoue Clan can not. Protection from themselves and act to establish the order and balance of the Village. Often times they are the law enforcement of Shizukumura. Cultural Significance While the Inoue Clan acts as priestesses and priests to appease the Kami of the village, the Ladáë family also partakes in the same religious standing. Generations of Ladáë family members act in tangent with the Inoue Clan. The Ladáë family however does worship a patron deity, Shizuru. Also appeasing the moon goddess while partaking in her ideals and most members tend to learn and use the Katana. Importance While magically ineptitude might seem to be a huge handicap to outsiders, in many cases the Ladáë family has turned out to prove it to not be a huge burden. With the Inoue Clan assisting in their shortcomings, most Ladáë family members have magical deterrents in their homestead. With various shinobi keeping eyes across the river they also act as a balancing factor. If the Inoue Clan were to ever waver or defer from their duties the Ladáë Clan's task is to lead them back to their ways and original duties, but if they cannot then they also must act as the sword to end all enemies of Shizukumura and the river. Members of the Ladáë Clan There are many members of the Ladáë Clan, but to establish oneself as the true main family the Ladáë name is only given to the current family head and the elders. In order to prevent corruption in the Ladáë family the heir is not selected to be the first son of the first son but instead chosen by the most capable. The Elders and family head choose the most capable Ladáë family member, through various tests and trails and decide the next head through a very secretive and established tradition. Elders * Ladáë Do, Tsuchigumo (Sword of Shizukumura) (''Great Ancestor'') * Yako Tsukahagi (Spear of Shizukumura) (Grand Elder Patron) * Guinsu Yoko (Bow of Shizukumura) (Grand Elder Matron) Representatives- * Ladáë Do, Dakki (Family Head and First Aunt) * Yako Hajun (Second Uncle) * Guinsu Oboro, Haki "Guruma" (Third Aunt) * Do Shafu (Fourth Uncle) Notable Clan Individuals * Yako Inoue, Musume (Fifth Aunt but now a member of the Inoue Clan) * ------------ (First child) * Yako Păk (Second Son & Deceased) * Yako Pĩn (Third Son) * Oboro-Guinsu Chiyoko (Fourth Daughter) * Do Shiro (Fifth Son) * Yako Kasumi (Fifth Daughter) * Yako Musuki (Eighth Daughter) Category:Organization Category:Noble House